1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an image printer, and more particularly to an image printer including a projection-exposure section for projecting and exposing a film image onto a photosensitive material and an image-exposure section for exposing the photosensitive material based on exposing image information with setting an exposure amount for each of a plurality of areas of the exposing image information.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
According to the above-described type of image printer, the projection-exposure of the film image may be effected at a high speed at the projection-exposure section. Whereas, the image-exposure section may effect such special processing as image composition, though at a lower speed since this image-exposure section has to process the information of the great number of areas.
As the image composition processing, there is known the art of effecting double-exposure, i.e. the projection-exposure of the film image at the projection-exposure section and the further exposure of e.g. character data at the image-exposure section in an overlapping manner on a same portion of the photosensitive material (Japanese published patent gazette Hei. 3-58096 and Japanese laid-open patent gazette Hei. 1-291236).
According to the above-described prior art, however, color development of the double-exposed portion of the photosensitive material is difficult because of the double-exposure of the colors through the two times of exposures. Hence, it has been difficult to obtain desired colors on the photosensitive material.
The present invention attends to the above-described state of the art. A primary object of this invention is to provide an image printer capable of developing desired colors in a composite image on a photosensitive material based on image information of a film image without sacrificing the advantage of the projection-exposure section of the film image, i.e. its high-speed projection-exposure processing.